phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
S'Winter
making Winter in Summer|the upcoming Christmas special or the song}} |image= |season=1 |production=103B |broadcast=11 |story= |writer= |storyboards= |ws |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=February 9, 2009 |international= |xd= |toon= }} use a snow-cone machine to create S'winter. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to melt all the chocolate in the Tri-State Area with his Melt-inator 65000. Episode Summary that it's too hot to think of any ideas of what to do today. Their dad comes over with a snow cone machine and leaves to go to an antique show. Phineas realizes that snow in July would be pretty cool, which gives him an idea. Ferb begins to crank the snow cone machine, causing snow to overflow. Isabella arrives with the Fireside Girls, who offer to help them make S'winter. Together, they create a mountain of snow in their backyard. Candace climbs out of her window and sees the mountain. Jeremy sees Candace and hangs out with D.D., a Swedish exchange student. Candace gets jealous and runs up the mountain, where she meets Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. She rides the ski lift and Jeremy and D.D. jump off, with Candace still riding on the ski lift, due to her fear of heights. Candace hires Buford to pull her in a toboggan up the mountain to meet Jeremy. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz meets Perry in his building, where he traps him in quick hardening chocolate. He shows Perry his Melt-inator 65000 that melts chocolate. He realizes that Perry has eaten his way out of the chocolate shell. Doofenshmirtz aims the Melt-inator 65000 and Perry pulled the lever and it caused Doofenshmirtz to go flying in to him. Then it went to Linda's car and melted her tires. But at least she and Lawerence got those four spare tires. Candace arrives at the top of the mountain and sees Jeremy talking to Didi. She runs on the ice and slips, causing her to fall off the mountain of snow again. She gets caught on Phineas and Ferb's snowboard while they host a snowboarding contest. They go through obstacles and they keep missing the boys and crashed into Candace. She even did a cool trick. Then they won. Jeremy adores her and introduces her to D.D., who turns out to be a boy.Doofenshmirtz trapped Perry again. This time with his sticky gum to outdo him. Doofenshmirtz accidentally uses all the power in the Tri-State Area, which stops the air-conditioning and melts the snow mountain, causing everything to look normal. Pretty soon, Isabella tells every one that her mom has got hot chocolate. Everyone cheers and runs out. Then, Phineas asks Candace if she wants a snow-cone. Candace grabs the snow-cone and puts her face in it. Then Phineas says "Oh there you are Perry." THen the episode ends. Songs S'Winter Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None said. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry steps into a coil of hose and turns on the faucet, which sends him into a tube. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 6th episode produced. 11th episode aired, first broadcast on February 9, 2008. * Creating S'winter is one of the goals in the Phineas and Ferb (video game), and is the object of the online game S'no Problem. * At the awards presentation, Jeremy and Baljeet are shown next to the presentation stand, but a few seconds later, they are in the crowd, applauding Phineas and Ferb's win. * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "S'Winter," airing Saturday, Ferb-ruary 9, the boys' dad, Lawrence, shows them how to make snow cones which results in their big idea: make winter in the middle of summer. Soon their backyard is full of snow and everyone in the neighborhood is skiing, snowboarding or sledding. Even though Candace is afraid of heights, she braves the slopes in order to steal Jeremy's attention away from a Swedish exchange student. Meanwhile Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses the Melt-i-nator device to melt all the chocolate in the Tri-State area so it will drain into his underground candy factory, allowing him to corner the chocolate market and create chocolates in his own image. Continuity None seen. Allusions *The "Melt-inator 6-5000" is likely an allusion to "Pennsylvania 6-5000", which is the phone number to the Hotel Pennsylvania in New York City, New York. and the song by the Glen Miller Orchestra of the same name. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Sangster as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Mitchel Musso, Richard O'Brien :: ♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category: Episodes